De los celos a la confesión Oneshot LenxRin
by twinskagamine
Summary: Después de una pelea. Len y Rin hablan. Len está celoso y Rin dolida. ¿A donde les llevará todo eso? R&R!


Buenas!! Este es mi primer "fic" aunque es muy corto por lo que lo llamo oneshot de Vocaloid y de esta parejita o LenxRin. Lo escribí hace 5 meses o así y no me animé a subirlo hasta ahora...espero que no seais demasiados malos!

Aqui os los dejo~!

De los celos a la confesión.

**PV Rin Kagamine**

Estaba echada en la cama…¿para que diablos habría dicho aquello? Len se había enfadado conmigo y lo peor de todo era que…no era mentira. Yo estaba con Kaito, pero no hemos hecho nada…ni un beso, nada. Además, ¿por qué diablos tiene que enfadarse este hermano mio?

Era un tonto…un idiota…¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nadie puede fijarse en mí? Pues que bien…

Si supiera que Kaito sabe que yo no estoy enamorada de el mismo si no de otro…que estoy enamorada de alguien con quien nunca podría tener nada…porque tenemos sangre fraternal.

Mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Me dolía…me dolía mucho el querer a alguien imposible…yo enamorada de mi hermano gemelo, de mi mismo pero en versión masculina…soy una completa idiota y lo peor…es que cada día lo quiero más, me atrae más...

Esa manera que tiene de defenderme, esa mirada…esa dulce sonrisa y cuando me llama con aquella voz dulce y suave que tiene solamente conmigo…a veces pienso que sería de mi si él se fuera con alguna chica que no fuera yo. No puedo evitar sentirme celosa, pero es la verdad. Él es mi hermano y como tal, no puede fijarse en su hermana aunque yo si lo hiciera…

-Len… -susurré ente lágrimas. Necesitaba tanto ahora escuchar su voz…decirme que no estaba enfadado y que estaba todo bien. Que me acariciara la cabeza como siempre lo hacía y tranquilizarme entre sus brazos y esos pequeños besos en mis mejillas los cuales quería tanto…

-Rin… -oí detrás de mí. Me sobresalté un poco pero no me moví, no hice sonido ninguno…deje que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de mis ojos, pero…no emití ningún sonido para que pensara que estaba dormida, esperaba que se lo creyera pero…¿se lo creería? Era demasiado listo…de seguro que se daba cuenta. –Rin, soy yo…sé que no estás dormida.

Diablos…¿Cómo lo sabía? Si…estaba quieta, y respirando como si lo estuviera haciendo. Pero seguí sin decir ni moverme, quería que se fuera…aunque lo necesitaba a mi lado, ahora mismo…quería desahogarme llorando.

-Siento haberme puesto como una furia…lo siento. –murmuró.

-No importa. –respondí al final. –Tienes derecho a enfadarte, salí con él sin avisarte ni contarte nada ¿no?

-He sido demasiado injusto…pero si él te quiere y tu también espero que seais felices y no te haga daño, porque entonces…se las verá conmigo.

Si él supiera tantas cosas…no diría eso.

-No estoy…realmente con él. –admití. No podía estar con nadie y mucho menos con Kaito el cual sabía de mis sentimientos hacía mi hermano y no los de hermana, sino los de mujer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –noté como mi colchón se hundía un tanto y como poco a poco el lugar donde yo estaba hacía un poco para abajo y me medio volteé por ello quedando debajo de mi hermano.

La miré sorprendida sin poder decir nada, simplemente entreabrí mis labios y me ruboricé sin poder decir nada…¿e-estaba…sin camiseta? ¡Dios, Len! Por el amor de Dios..¿por qué no te tapas? ¡No somos niños! No puedo…no puedo verte así, porque….porque entonces….

-N-Nada…

-Dimelo. -¿por qué querría saberlo? Y…¿por qué se empezaba a inclinar hacía a mí de ese modo? ¡Len eres un idiota! ¡Idiota! -P-Pero si no ti-tiene importancia…

No podía negar que estaba temblando como la gelatina…exactamente igual, cuando la colocabas en un plato y se movía de un lado a otro sin que se pudiera parar…yo temblaba por los nervios y el verle así no me ayudaba nada. ¿Desde cuando tenía ese cuerpo de que ya no era un niño?

-Para mi sí…

-¿Q-Que? -¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Seguramente se referiría a lo de hermanos, claro…él es mi hermano el que siempre me protege de todo y siempre quiere saberlo, para poder defenderme y protegerme mejor. Pero mientras pensaba eso, noté como su pecho se juntaba con el mio al igual que…¿nuestros labios? Oh dios…¿Len me estaba…¡besando!? Agrandé los ojos sorprendida. ¿Q-Que quería decir eso?

-Le-Len…¿q-que haces? –susurré separándome un poco, pero rocé sus labios…esos labios tenían un sabor tan dulce…tan aromático.

-No quiero que seas de ningún chico, no puedo verte en brazos de otro, Rin. –dijo como si estuviera molesto por eso y apretó los dientes. ¿Co-Como que no podía…? ¿E-Estaba…? –Sé que esto seguramente sean celos, pero…no puedo controlarme más, Rin…te quiero y no como mi hermana…no puedo evitar mirarte como un hombre a una mujer.

E-Espera un momento…¿¡Eso era una confesión!? P-Pero eso era…¡no podía ser! Me ruboricé hasta las trancas notando como sus manos se colocaban a cada lado de mi rostro y las miré alternativamente para después perderme en aquellos ojos azules que tenía…sus ojos me absorbían.

-¿No te asustas? –murmuró y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa aun estando roja.

-¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué? –pregunté inocentemente. ¿Por qué él se había fijado en el mismo modo en el que ella se había fijado en él…?

-Por lo que… -él también se ruborizó. -…lo que te acabo de decir .///.

-No… -negé con la cabeza y noté sus ojos algo sorprendidos. Y aunque esto fuese raro en mi, alcé mis manos y tomé su rostro acariciando con mis dedos su hermoso cabello rubio…y me incliné a su altura juntando nuevamente nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos nada más rozarlos…era increíble que yo le estuviera haciendo eso…¡que le estuviera besando! Pero…más me sorprendía el hecho de que él sintiera lo mismo que yo. –Yo…llevo enamorada mucho tiempo de ti, Len… -le admití a él también, confesándome por fín. Sonreí agradecida, necesitaba tanto decírselo…

-Lo siento, Rin… -murmuró para acariciarme mi flequillo y dejarse caer encima mia pero apoyándose en sus manos. Seguramente, no quería aplastarme… pero aquellos labios empezaban a besarme de una manera muy prohibida seguida de pasión y desesperación… se separó y yo aproveché para tomar aire…besaba de una manera que me hacía perder los papeles, me volvía loca… -Me vuelves loco…y me da igual que seas mi hermana… -me sonrió de una forma tan de niño malo que…me ruboricé y reí. –Te amo, Rin…

Y volvió a besarme…quedando encima de mí y siendo correspondido una y mil veces. Ahora entendía de que venían aquellos celos...aquel enfado…él estaba enamorado de mí al igual que yo de él y ahora…era la chica más feliz del mundo...¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Cuando me miraba de aquella manera...no era porque estuviera al tanto de protegerme...sino...que me miraba a mí por lo que él sentía.


End file.
